villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Gutt/Gallery
Gallery GuttLaughsWithSilas.png|"In my ocean? What a terrible turn of events. I love a terrible turn of events." (chuckles evilly) ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3138.jpg|"Ahoy down there! How lucky are you! You know, these waters are infested with pirates. Right, boys? (Crew: Arrgh!) Glad we found you before they did." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3154.jpg|"Captain Gutt, here to help." Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3210.jpg|"I hope you said goodbye... 'cause there's no way back!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3225.jpg|Flynn foolishly gives the herd directions to Switchback Cove, to Gutt's exasperation. Gutt_steps_on_Flynn's_flipper.jpg|Gutt stomps on Flynn's tail flipper to shut him up. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3242.jpg|(Manny: I knew there was a way home!) "THERE IS NO HOME!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3258.jpg|"There is only here. And here, your ship belongs to me." Captain-Gutt.jpg|"Surrender your ship... or face my fury!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3376.jpg|"Lights out, big fella!" Gutt shoots a massive cannon-snowball at Manny, knocking him out. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3491.jpg|"Morning, sunshine! Let me be the first to extend the hand of friendship." IA4- Nothin' Gets By You, Does It.JPG|(Manny: That's your foot.) "Haha! Nothing gets by you, does it?" He's_the_master_of_the_seas.jpg|Gutt and his crew singing about how he's the self-proclaimed "Master of the Seas." Gutt's claws.jpg|"These got me my name!" Gutt whispers to Manny revealing his true nature.jpg|"That family is going to be the death of you." Gutt revealing his true nature to Manny when the mammoth refuses to join his crew. Captain Gutt's Breakdown.jpg|Gutt snarls at the herd as his ship sinks and all his bounty falls into the sea. Gutt bullying Hyraxes.png|"Now get this chunk of ice seaworthy by sundown... or I will keelhaul THE LOT OF YOU!" Gutt_threatens_Shira_to_take_down_Diego_or_die_trying.jpg|"You take this saber down... or you die trying. No excuses!" Gutt realizing he's been duped.png|"Oh, no! It's been a diversion! (Flynn: I know! I'm having a blast!) No, pinhead! They're stealing my ship!" Gutt_Whistles.jpg|Gutt whistles for his narwhals. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5980.jpg|"I'm coming for ya, mammoth!" Gutt furiously watches Manny and the gang steal his ship.jpg|Gutt furiously watches Manny and the gang steal his ship. GuttBreakingIce.png|With a tremendous roar, Gutt splits an iceberg in half to create a new ship. Gutt's rising to power.jpg|Gutt clings onto his new ship as it emerges from the water. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6246.jpg|"Shore leave's over! Get your sorry carcasses on board now!" Gutt dealing with Shira's betrayal.jpg|(Shira: Gutt, I can explain!) "When this ends, I'll have a tiger's skin hanging on my wall! I don't care whose!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6312.jpg|"That mammoth has taken my ship, my bounty, and now the loyalty of my crew!" Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6319.jpg|"I will destroy him! And everything he loves!" Gutt grabs Peaches.jpg|"Welcome home, Daddy!" Gutt grabs Peaches, holding a dagger near her neck! Gutt_holding_Ellie_and_Peaches_hostage.jpg|Gutt holding Ellie and Peaches hostage. How predictable Gutt.jpg|"Sacrificing yourself for your daughter! How touching! How...predictable. Now come and get her!" Gutt holding Peaches hostage.jpg|(Manny: Alright, let them go!) "I don't think so. You destroyed everything I had! I'm just returning the favor." Louis slams an ice chunk on Gutt's foot.jpg|Louis slams a heavy ice chunk on Gutt's foot, making him release Peaches. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8034.jpg|"Don't stand there like barnacles! GET 'EM!" Herd vs. Pirates.jpg|Herd vs. Pirates. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8349.jpg|Gutt scrapes his claws against the ice as he prepares to kill Ellie. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8380.jpg|But not before Peaches gives the evil ape a powerful swinging kick to save her mother. Gutt blocks Manny's path to return to his family.jpg|Losing what's left of his sanity, Gutt blocks Manny's path to return to his family. Gutt continues holding Manny's tusk as they rise upward.jpg|"There's nowhere to run, Manny!" Gutt holds Manny's tusks as a landmass sends both of them hundreds of feet high. Manny vs. Gutt.jpg|Manny vs. Gutt in the final showdown. Gutt holding a Log to finish Manny.jpg|"Told ya, tubby! You shouldn't have messed with the master of the seas!" Manny_jumps_catapulting_Gutt_into_the_air.jpg|Manny leaps onto the other side of the ice, launching Gutt into the air. Manny bats Gutt far into the distance.png|Manny strikes Gutt with a log, sending the evil ape flying far away into the distance. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8647.jpg|Gutt heads towards the siren Kong. Captain Gutt love grab.jpg|Gutt grabbed by the antagonist loving siren Kong. Gutt eaten alive by sirens.jpg|Gutt eaten alive by the sirens. Gutt credits.jpg|Gutt in the credits. File:DVD.png|Gutt, Gutpa, Squint and Silas on the Ice Age: Continental Drift DVD. Videos Ice Age 4 Continental Drift - Clip Master of the Seas Ice Age 4 Manny vs Captain Gutt Category:Galleries